The Aftermath, Chapter 24 - Unification
by Askait Amara
Summary: Arizona and Lauren sexy times. Enjoy.


The Aftermath, Chapter 24 - Unification

You know the qualifier by now, right? If you recognize the characters, they're property of Grey's Anatomy. If you don't, it's a safe bet they're mine.

Nine Weeks After the School Shooting…

Arizona did her best to make an unobtrusively late arrival. An emergency board meeting prevented her from flying in earlier that day. Making matters worse was the heavy traffic she encountered during her drive from Asheville Regional Airport to Vue 1913 (the venue where the Award Ceremony was being held). Luckily, she knew from Lauren's SMS exactly where they were seated and which door to enter. She hoped to slide in gracefully next to her lover well before they were called upon the stage to accept their award, but unfortunately the programming was already underway.

Lauren sensed Arizona's presence seconds before she arrived. The instant she laid eyes on the gorgeous blonde, her taught stomach muscles twitched with desire. She savored the sight of her lover and inwardly applauded Arizona's decision to wear a mid sleeve/mid calf dress that hugged her opulent curves-yet read professional all the way. The dark blue pattern running through the light fabric accented her sensuous camber. Everything about the way Arizona was dressed fueled Lauren's libido. The icing on the cake was the unruly golden strand of hair that fell freely about Arizona's face and neck, but it was the sway of Arizona's hips that ultimately pushed Lauren over the edge. As she sat there, watching her lover approach, she literally felt her temperature rise.

By the time Arizona was half way near, Lauren's skin was on fire. The closer she got, the more electricity surged through her frame. By the time Arizona slid in the empty chair beside her, smelling of Donna Karen Cashmere Mist and something uniquely her-own, Lauren's id sprung like modular origami. Its delicate folds could not be contained by manipulation or technique. As her ravenous libido reached its limit, she opened fully, completely, unabashedly, and uncontrollably-right then and there. This was the affect Dr. Arizona Robbins had on her. It mattered none that her mother was sitting in the chair next to them, nor that there were four other award recipients within arms reach. When it came to the incredibly gifted and remarkably intelligent peds surgeon, Lauren's id ruled every dimension of her being.

Not once, not even for a single second, did Lauren think it was her mind that so brazenly flirted with Arizona that morning at GSMH when the wrong coffee went to the right gal. She knew it was her id. Then later that afternoon in X-Ray, when she felt Arizona's eyes unrestrainedly explore every inch of her body from behind, she contained her desire, but just barely. As a result, the hours between X-Ray and their chance encounter in the elevator were scrumptiously traumatic. Deliciousness stemmed from the energy she felt coming off Arizona essence while the trauma was rooted in her own observation that Dr. Torres was wearing the same necklace as Arizona. None-the-less, when the elevator doors slid open and Arizona unexpectedly stepped in, Lauren could do nothing but surrender to her lust. There was no other choice, really. Her id would relentlessly seek out Arizona's. She was as certain of this as she was that the sun would rise in the morning. And just as nature is a winning bet, so was Lauren's libido. It would unashamedly seek out Dr. Robbins until their hot skin, kneading fingers, and hungry mouths devoured every offering the other could make.

Arizona discreetly reached under the table. The idea of greeting her lover without touch was unthinkable. The combination of hard muscle and soft fabric sent shivers down her spine. She dug her nails in deep, knowing it was the best hello she could offer in the moment. It was a telling gesture laced with promises to come. Had they been anywhere else, she would have kissed Lauren, and kissed her hard.

Lauren reacted by inhaling slowly and shifting in her chair. She moved ever so slightly-just enough to consent to Arizona's touch, but not enough to indicate to others what was happening.

The thought of pulling her hand away was unbearable, so Arizona didn't. Instead, she shifted her attention to Miss Caroline. The smile the two shared was one of mutual admiration and respect. Arizona liked Lauren's mother _**a lot**_ and looked forward to their coffee date in the morning. She had been absolutely beside herself since the moment she learned Miss Caroline was entering full-retirement by starting a hobby farm and making a space for eleven baby chickens and one rooster. Like a schoolgirl, she begged for an invitation to meet Miss Caroline's chicks. Lauren, shaking her head at how little she actually knew about Arizona Robbins complied by asking her mother if Arizona could visit. As one would expect, the answer was yes and the bond between mother and lover was struck. They had Lauren and now they had chickens; everything else was just fluff.

When the lights dimmed and the focus of the room was directed toward the screen, Arizona took the opportunity to study her lover's appearance. Now it was she who shifted in her chair. For being an understated one-piece, it was a magnificent garment. The sculpted neckline followed the curve of Lauren's wing shaped collarbones and the sleeveless cut highlighted her sculpted shoulders. The neckline dipped in a way that was professional AND sensual. Arizona couldn't help but wonder what Lauren wore underneath. She loved the way her lover adored expensive bras and underwear. Adjectives could not describe the affect they had on her. It wasn't so much the quality or the design, but the choices Lauren made. Every item fit her long lean muscular frame perfectly. Every choice read sexual confidence and feminine power.

Lauren could feel Arizona's eyes upon her. She moved slowly and placed her hand over her lovers. Arizona's skin was on fire. It brought her back to that night in the On-Call room and the raw unadulterated heat they generated. What they had was rare. Without a doubt, lust at first sight can be just as powerful as love, maybe more.

Both women tried to focus on the presentation, but neither had much luck. It had been over two weeks since they'd seen one other. The energy that danced between them was palpable. Anyone paying attention would have tasted perfection and lust, yearning and completion, desire and adulation.

With eyes front, Arizona let her mind drift back to the conversation she and Lauren had a few days after the shooting and how one of the girls who died on the scene might not have had there been a MERC on standby. When Laurel made the proposal that they share their plans with Dr. Sheldon, Arizona nearly drowned in hope. Hope that Lauren would stay stateside and hope that she would see her more often. Without hesitation she whispered, "Does this mean you are reconsidering Syria?"

Lauren nodded, knowing full well that even though Arizona didn't want her to go, out of respect, she would never ask.

After a long slow sigh of relief, Arizona considered Lauren' proposal. She knew Dr. Avery would be one hundred percent on board and pulled Lauren in for a long slow kiss before wholeheartedly agreeing. Working with the Ashland hospital to create a domestic MERC would certainly result in more time with Lauren.

The golden eyes beauty could feel Arizona thinking about her. This, combined with the sensation of Arizona's delicate fingers on her thigh was driving her mad. She reached for the glass of water in front of her and sipped slowly. She wanted to drink the wine, but knew better. Doing so would heighten her arousal in ways that she wasn't ready to explore with her mother at the same table. She considered her options while the presenter spoke. By the time he was finished, she had a plan.

The opening ceremony was lovely. There were moments of sadness that affected everyone. There were also moments when it was clear that the quick minded leadership of the First Responders made a heinous and indefensible crime almost bearable and certainly manageable. As the recipients stood to take the stage, the room eruptive with the sound of palm on palm, hooting and hollering, whistling and cheer, and wood on marble as chairs were pushed back so people could stand in ovation.

Lauren was the first to rise and instinctively stood behind Arizona as she lifted and steadied herself. They had not discussed how they would present themselves, but to anyone paying attention it was clear that they were a couple.

Arizona led the way through the room. She was aware of each step and careful not to lose her balance. When they reached the stairs, Arizona reached out and took Lauren's hand. Even if there had been a railing, she knew she would have done the same. Hand in hand they joined the others. They stood close to one another and each in their own way absorbed the energy of the crowd; taking in their gratitude and their respect.

After each First Responder accepted their award and the live television interview was complete, Lauren knew she and Arizona had a miniscule amount of time to steal before they were to rejoin her mother for the Dessert & Drinks/Meet & Greet after. Though not the praying type, she made a blanket request to whomever or whatever was listening that the door she was about to pull Arizona through would lead them someplace where they could truly be alone. When her prayer was answered, she offered a silent round of thanks and led Arizona up a stairwell to a rooftop that was both accessible and glistening with life.

The second Arizona saw the roof-top-garden, she smiled a slow wicked grin that stung Lauren's core. Literally stung her-like a bee or fine point needle. As liquid lightening rushed from her brain to her cunt, she confidently backed her lover against the door they had just walked through and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Surging with desire, Arizona tried her best to remain present to the fact that whatever happened between them in the next few minutes needed to not be obvious to everyone they interacted with in the moments after. "Leave no marks and no traces," she told herself inwardly. She repeated the words for good measure, "No marks; no traces." Then, without restraint, she ground her sex into Lauren's and assertively ran her fingers up her stomach, over her breasts and along her long neck, but made a point of NOT weaving her fingers into Lauren's golden locks, as she loved to do. She moaned huskily as Lauren's skillful tongue entered her mouth and decided right then and there to do everything in her power to make sure she and Lauren didn't spend sixteen consecutive days without physical contact ever again.

Lauren felt the vibration of Arizona's groan. It caused a stream of wetness to drain from her body. She started to drop to her knees and intended to swallow her lover whole and suckle and slurp until she came as fully and completely as time would allow, but could not reach the floor. The second she started her descent; Arizona used her strong climbing arms to hold her in place.

Instinctively, Lauren used her pelvis to communicate her need, but was met with the same resistance as before. Arizona once again used her strong arms to prevent Lauren's descent. It was then that she realized Arizona had an agenda of her own and that she had no other choice but to open herself completely to the woman she loved. For one quick second she thought about what that meant, to love Arizona, actually LOVE her, not just lust for her or find her fascinating, but love her. Continuing the thought from there, however, was impossible. The last thing she could do was process what it meant to love Arizona when the curvaceous Goddesses hand was sliding up the inside of her thigh while her hungry mouth possessively devoured her own.

The wetness Arizona discovered seeping through the fine silk of Lauren's underwear caused her to shudder. She loved the affect she had on Lauren, and the gravity of it hit her full force, just as it did their first night together. There was no way of escaping their sexual attraction. It was what it was and what it was was amazing.

The smell of lilies, garden tomatoes and Arizona's sexual arousal intoxicated Lauren. She took a deep breath and acquiesced when Arizona used her feet to widen Lauren's stance. She cherished every millisecond of Arizona's graceful movements, which included palming her sex confidently before sliding her fingers under the fabric and stroking her engorged clit. The way Arizona consumed her body sent shockwaves up and down her spine. For fear of leaving a mark, she resisted the need to grasp onto Arizona's rippling forearms, as she normally would when Arizona fucked her like this. Instead, she pushed her sex into Arizona's hand and lifted her pelvis to match each stroke.

Together the two women moved in and out of each other's essence, leaving nothing left behind – fully and completely.

Arizona looked forward to the surge of power she felt every time she made Lauren come. The way Lauren let go of control always amazed her. She loved the way Lauren let her in, though she was fully aware of the fact that even in a submissive position, Lauren's sexual energy dominated. It reminded her of a book she read once called Topping from the Bottom.

Lauren could not resist her need to reciprocate. If she couldn't devour her lover with her mouth then she was at least going to fuck her the same way she was being fucked. She moved quickly and cupped Arizona's perfectly shaped ass with one hand and rather assertively lifted the fabric of her dress with the other.

Arizona consented with a visceral moan.

Lauren didn't miss a beat. As their cores ground together then separated, she instinctually slid her long lean finger under the silky fabric of Arizona's boycuts and took hold of Arizona's equally swollen and formidably wet sex before the centers touched once again.

Arizona husked, "Yes."

Lauren loved Arizona voice; the timbre; the midrange; the way she screamed her name during sex. She also loved watching Arizona lick her lips when she was turned on. She pulled her upper body away just enough to make eye contact.

Arizona reacted instantly and took pleasure in the fact that Lauren was going to watch her come.

Within seconds, the two women found a stoking pattern that was uniquely their own. It was a rhythm that paid homage to their hunger. Not too fast, but not too slow either; long smooth staccato strokes, building off the sounds of pleasure each woman offered, and mellifluously mindful of their need to please the other.

As Lauren brought Arizona nearer and nearer to the edge, she watched a light bead of sweat develop on her upper lip. She could not resist the temptation and reluctantly broke eye contact long enough to run her tongue slowly between Arizona's full red lips than over the top of her mouth. She was rewarded with the taste of an elixir that was heavenly divine; a bit salty, a bit sweet, and a bit savory. Once again she felt the urge to drop to her knees and feed upon her lover in earnest.

Arizona felt the sensation of Lauren's tongue on her mouth in her clit. It was as if Lauren had a phantom tongue. She could lick Arizona's lips and Arizona would feel it in both places. It amazed her. This, combined with the feeling of Lauren's thighs pushing against her and her strong lean fingers manipulating her swollen clit overwhelmed her. As she fell deeper and deeper into the golden amber pools or Lauren's irides, she let go entirely. The second her body started to shake, she free-fall over the edge. Her orgasm went from zero to sixty, just like that. She screamed out-not caring who might hear.

Lauren heard and felt Arizona's pleasure. She held steady as Arizona's legs shook, then her center, and then her entire body. The second Arizona husked, "Come with me, Lauren; come with me!" she did. Every ounce of her being was present in that orgasm. Every ounce. And as she spread her legs wider to allow Arizona to firmly palm her expostulating sex, she released every bit of pent up sexual energy she'd felt over the past several weeks.

Arizona held the palm of her hand over Lauren's sex the same way Lauren held hers. It was their post orgasm ritual. It was a way of prolonging the release and maintaining the closeness. It was what they said when words fell short.

The two women held each other for nearly two minutes. Neither moved. They listened to each other's breathing, felt their pulses regulate and each other's skin cool.

Pulling her hand away from Lauren's sex was one of the hardest things Arizona had done in years. Lauren's entire body shook the instant she did.

Lauren wasn't ready to remove her own hand, but knew she should. She surrendered, but only when Arizona gently assisted.

Like Lauren, Arizona immediately missed the connection. At the same time, she needed to collect her strength. Her orgasm had come on so quickly and so severely that she felt weak.

As the two women gathered their wits, neither could stop smiling. It was the EXACT same smile they shared that night in the On-Call room right before Lauren said, "Well, I guess you'll just have to have me back at some point," to which Arizona responded, "That would be really great."

Both Arizona and Lauren opted to leave their underwear behind. Lauren hid hers under a clay pot and Arizona slid hers into a small gap between two raised beds. As they descended the stairs, Lauren straightened Arizona's dress from behind and right before they entered the room, they agreed to split up. One hit the loo and the other retrieved two glasses of wine.

As one might expect, the pinkish hue from the love they had made took a while to dissipate. Lauren's mother could tell that her daughter's lips were slightly swollen and instantly figured out why. Fortunately, their actions did not concern her one bit; in fact, the exact opposite feeling occurred. Her daughter was not one to settle with anyone and the idea that a mom of one, brilliant surgeon with a fascination for chickens and youthful approach to life might change her daughter's independent ways made heart sing.

As Miss Caroline watched the lovely couple move about the room, she took stock in how much they complimented each other. They were brilliant and accomplished surgeons, driven enough to go for what they wanted (no holds barred) yet easy going and mindful of their surroundings, and they each possessed a strong need for control yet could clearly let go-when the situation required. While she wasn't sure if sneaking away for a quickie at an awards ceremony was a choice she would have made, she appreciated their gumption.


End file.
